


Jolly Roger Valentine

by ColhanTheDeviant



Series: Early Days [34]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-14
Updated: 2007-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColhanTheDeviant/pseuds/ColhanTheDeviant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who said Valentine's Day was for couples? Luffy decides to make Valentine's for the friends and family he loves. His hero gets a special Valentine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jolly Roger Valentine

Seven year old Luffy was running down to the docks to the familiar ship docked there. Today was February fourteenth. Luffy rarely ever knew the date of a day unless it was a birthday of someone close, a day something good happened…or a day something bad happened. Luffy remembered this date because this was the day his favorite color, red, could be seen all over the village. Everyone acted weird in the village on this day as well. All the married couples would act strange and the teenagers acted funny too. They would give each other funny looks and give each other pink and red stuffed animals, flowers or candy. He would hear the children make grossed out faces as their parents or older siblings kissed and acted strange.

Makino would bake heart shaped cookies and give them to the children that came into the bar with their parents to pick up groceries. People would cut out hearts from colored paper and tape them to their windows. The girls would also start acting funny around his big brother Ace giving funny looks, their faces turning red or pink before either running off or handing him a card or small box of candy before running off giggling. He wondered what was so different about today until last year; he asked Ace what was so different about February fourteenth and he had told him it was Valentines Day, a day for couples and lovers to show their love and affection for one another.

Well to Luffy that was a little silly. Why did a holiday having to do with love be only about couples? People loved other people other then their crushes and people they wanted to go places with. Luffy knew he loved his friends and that he loved his brother because…well because his was the bestest big brother in the WHOLE world even if Ace said “bestest” wasn’t a word…still he had smiled when Luffy had told him that either way. Since he didn’t have someone he liked in “that” way he decided to make cards for his friends and older brother. He couldn’t give Makino’s hers since it was too early for the bar to be open. Ace was training and Luffy didn’t want to bother him when he was working so hard to be stronger.

He had made a special one for Shanks and that was why he was running down to the docks now. Luffy normally didn’t get up so early but he wanted to give it to the red haired captain as soon as possible. Passing by the bar and only a little bit away from the docks Luffy called out. “SHHHAAAANNNNKKSSS!!!!!!” he finally made it to the docks, his sandaled feet making a clapping sound on the cobble stones before the sound changed to clopping when they touched the wooden part. He hid the card behind his back when the person he had been calling for poked his head over the side of the ship.

“Hey Anchor! What are you doing up this early for?” said Shanks grinning down at the dark haired boy below and was soon joined by Yasopp.

“Hey there kid!”

“HIIII YASOPP!!!” Luffy yelled a little too loudly making both men wince slightly.

“What is it Anchor? Did Miss Makino open up early today?” Shanks asked, it was an hour early for her to open the Party’s Bar.

“Nope” Luffy said shaking his head before asking “Can you come down?” surprising the red haired captain. Normally the boy would climb up the rope ladder or wait for Shanks to come down…the boy never asked him to come down before. Wondering what was up he climbed down with Yasopp following behind. His own sandaled feet making a light clop sound on the wood he faced the young boy.

“Alright Luffy…what’s up?” Shanks said not calling the boy by his nickname this time. The boy stood there rocking on the balls of his feet smiling wide enough to split his face if he didn’t have the ability of Gomu Gomu no Mi. Plus he had his hands behind his back…what was this little imp up to now?

“Heehee!” Luffy laughing before walking up to his hero before presenting the man with what he had worked on for so long. “Happy Valentines Day” Luffy stood on his toes to try and bring the card closer to Shanks reach.

The red haired captain raised a crimson eyebrow and he could hear Yasopp snickering in back of him. In Luffy’s hands was a heart shaped piece of red paper; it had been glued to a piece of white paper which the boy had tried to cut a little design in it, glitter that had been glued on it was smeared around the edges of the heart. But what caught his eye the most was what was in the middle of the heart. In the middle were pieces of white, black and red colored paper…they were arranged and glued on to resemble his Pirate crews mark…a grinning skull with a red line over the right eye to signify his scar and red hair and two swords crossed in back instead of bones like in the usual Jolly Roger.

“Do you like it?” Luffy asked; he really couldn’t tell because Shanks ever present straw hat was covering his eyes in shadow. The man kneeled in front of him with his eyes still shadowed and Luffy wondered if maybe he had done something wrong…until he saw Shanks smile…

Uh oh

Before Luffy knew what was happening he was grabbed around his middle, hauled into the red haired mans arms and was being tickled mercilessly. Shanks smirked as Luffy tried desperately to get out of his grip; Luffy’s hands trying to pull Shanks fingers away from his belly, his feet kicking every which way. Shanks could hear Yasopp laughing and slapping his knee as he continued to tickle the boy in his arms to tears. Finally stopping he held Luffy up as he tried to catch his breath, he was still giggling and Luffy’s trademark face splitting smile was set in place. “Luffy…why give me a Valentine?” Shanks asked.

“Because you’re my friend!” Luffy said “And I want to be just like you!”

“You’re already like me” Shanks wanted to say Luffy wasn’t cool enough to be like him as a form of teasing…but felt this moment was inappropriate for such a comment. Looking down he saw the boys face glowing and was glad he had gone with not teasing the boy.

“Really?” Luffy asked hopeful and Shanks had to smile and ruffle the boy’s hair.

“Yup…just like me when I was seven” Shanks was surprised when he felt the boys arms go around his neck and Luffy nuzzling him. Shanks smiled and hugged back; Luffy drank in affection like a dry sponge thrown into the sea.

“So do you like the Valentine I made?” Luffy asked not moving away from his hero one bit.

“Yeah…and putting my crews mark on it was nice touch” Luffy grinned; he knew that had been a good idea!

“So…” Shanks said locking his arms around Luffy before grinding his knuckles into the boys head in a full blown noogie “Wanna play a game until Makino opens the bar?” Shanks let go of the boy who was now holding the top of his head and laughing.

“Yasopp too?” Luffy asked looking at the blond sniper who was still laughing at Luffy and Shanks’s father and son like behavior.

“If he wants to” Shanks said turning to his sharp shooter.

“Yeah sure why not I got all my chores done for today” Yasopp smiled as the child cheered and punched his fist into the air at this. Shanks laughed before turning back to the rope ladder.

“Let me put this in my cabin first” Shanks said holding up the Valentine before starting up the ladder. As he watched his hero disappear over the rail of the ship he crossed his hands behind his head and grinned.

Who said Valentines Day was just for couples?


End file.
